La unión de una pandilla
by The Nova 6
Summary: Antonio se está distanciando de sus amigos ya que él y Emma se han hecho novios. Francis y Gilbert creen que la culpa es de ella e intentan separarlos mediante un grandioso plan. ¿Les saldrá bien? Universo Alternativo.
1. ¿Qué le pasa a Tomantonio?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, todos son de Himaruya, síp.**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias antes de empezar: Emma es Bélgica y esto es un Universo alternativo que nada tiene que ver con la serie original.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿QUÉ LE PASA A TOMANTONIO?<strong>

* * *

><p>Todo el mundo tiene algún pequeño placer secreto. Absolutamente todo el mundo. El de Gilbert Beilschmidt, por ejemplo, era pasar un buen rato con sus dos colegas. ¿Acaso había algo mejor que estar tirados en el césped a la hora del recreo? Posiblemente sí, pero Gilbert no estaba interesado en saber qué podría ser mejor que eso.<p>

A Gilbert no le gustaban los cambios. Él quería que todo siguiese igual que siempre.

Él quería jugar con la DS mientras Francis fanfarroneaba sobre su ligue de la noche anterior y Antonio interrumpía para soltar comentarios estúpidos. Para él, aquellos momentos con sus amigos eran casi tan asombrosos como un pajarito.

Pero un día, algo _cambió_. El ambiente que había entre los tres chicos ya no era el mismo, pero no sabía de qué se trataba. Con suma cautela, Gilbert apartó la vista de su perro virtual (y no, no estaba jugando al Nintendogs) y la posó sobre Francis.

— …Entonces, cuando iba a mostrarle la belleza de mi "Torre Eiffel", la chica esta me dio una bofetada. ¡Una bofetada! ¡A mí! – Exclamó Francis histriónicamente - ¡¿Os lo podéis creer?

Bien. Francis estaba hablando sobre una de sus citas.

Desvió su atención sobre Antonio. Ahora éste tendría que intervenir para decir algo insustancial y posiblemente en referencia a los tomates. Gilbert lo observó con expectación.

No dijo nada.

¡Antonio no dijo absolutamente nada! Estaba mirando hacia el infinito con una expresión pensativa. ¿Antonio, pensando? Esos conceptos no le cabían en la cabeza a Gilbert.

Gilbert se dio cuenta de que el problema residía en el maldito español. Frunció el ceño y clavó su mirada en Antonio para ver si despertaba de su sueño.

Molesto con la falta de atención que le prestaban sus amigos, el francés carraspeó.

— ¡¿Os lo podéis creer? – Repitió con un tono más elevado - ¡Es inconcebible!

— Normal que te diera un bofetón – Comentó el prusiano con saña -. Y cambiando de tema, ¿qué le pasa a Tomantonio? ¡Aún no ha soltado su "¡jaja, fijo que te dejó la cara como un tomate!"!

— Ahora que lo dices… - El francés se quedó mirando al español – Parece que está absorto.

Un día sin los comentarios sin gracia de Antonio no era un día asombroso. Y como todos los días tenían que ser _asombrosos_, Gilbert decidió hacer algo al respecto. Cogió su zumito de melocotón y vertió un poco sobre el español.

La reacción fue inminente.

— ¡Ay! ¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué ha venido eso? – Dijo con un tono indescifrable - ¡Gil!

Eso no era enfado. Eso no era _nada_.

— ¡¿A qué viene esa reacción de mierda? – Gilbert soltó una risilla.

Francis observaba la situación anonadado. Desde luego, aquí pasaba algo.

— Toni, _mon ami_, te veo extraño. ¿Te sucede algo?

El aludido se sonrojó ligeramente y negó la cabeza despacio.

_Se sonrojó. Antonio._

— ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Tontoño? – Interrogó el de cabellos plateados con un atisbo de preocupación.

— ¡Que no me pasa nada! – Espetó – Sólo estaba… pensando.

— ¡Anda ya! - Exclamaron sus dos amigos a la vez.

Ignorando la extraña imagen mental que tenían de él, Antonio lanzó su vista al cielo y sonrió.

— Sí, sólo estaba _pensando_ – Dijo con tono soñador.

Francis se encogió de hombros y siguió cotorreando sobre sus aventuras con gente cuyos nombres no recordaba ni él. Gilbert volvió la vista a su consola y vio que uno de sus cachorros virtuales, Hortensio, se había hecho popó.

Aquel día pasó sin pena ni gloria. Gilbert se preguntaba qué le podría haber pasado a Antonio para que estuviese así; sin embargo, tampoco se comió la olla con aquel tema.

No obstante, el día siguiente ya le preocupó. Y mucho.

Esta vez, Gilbert hablaba sobre lo asombroso que era. Francis lo escuchaba. Antonio… no estaba. Al principio, ambos amigos pensaron que el español estaría en el cuarto de baño o comprando algo en la cafetería, pero los minutos pasaban y el moreno no aparecía.

— ¿Dónde está Toni? – Preguntó Francis, interrumpiendo por completo el asombroso discurso que Gilbert estaba dando sobre los pollitos.

— No sé, pero ya me está cabreando. ¡Ayer pasó de nosotros y hoy ni siquiera ha venido! ¿Qué mierda es más importante que yo?

— Gilbert, Antonio no es tu juguete. Deja que el muchacho haga su vida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás diciendo que te importa una mierda la unidad de nuestra pandilla?

Gilbert estaba dolido. Aunque nunca lo expresase, sus amigos lo eran todo para él y no quería ni imaginarse la idea de un distanciamiento. Francis supo comprender esto y le acarició la cabeza.

— Gilbo, Gilbo, Gilbo… - Repitió como si le hablase a un bebé – No te preocupes. Toni volverá a nuestros brazos de un momento a otro. Mira, hace buen día, ¿verdad? A lo mejor está echando un partido de fútbol.

— Sí, debe de ser eso… - Se zafó del francés.

Por una vez, le dio la razón a Francis. Seguramente Antonio volvería completamente alegre y vociferando lo monos que eran aquellos niños italianos (¿Rufino y Luciano, quizá?) o haciendo chistes sobre las mofetas que tenía Arthur de cejas.

Ese mismo día por la tarde, aprovechando que su hermanito Ludwig se había ido a hacer los deberes con Kuki y Luciano, Gilbert había llamado a Francis y Antonio para que se pasasen por su casa para jugar con la PlayStation y de paso ver alguna película no pornográfica (muy para el pesar de Francis). El francés había aceptado la invitación, pero Antonio no. Dijo que "ya tenía algo que hacer".

Iracundo, Gilbert fue a la cocina, abrió el frigorífico y cogió un tomate. Lo miró detenidamente, explorando la riqueza de la pulpa y haciéndose todo tipo de preguntas retóricas. Tras unos minutos sin hacer nada, lo tiró al suelo con furia y lo pisoteó.

— ¡La madre que te parió, Antonio! –chilló.

Ya no era el hecho de que Antonio estuviese pasando de sus amigos lo que le fastidiaba, sino que lo había dejado a solas con el gabacho. ¡Solo con Francis, el mayor pervertido de la ciudad!

Unas horas después, Francis y él ya habían terminado de ver una película inocente y casta. El francés se despidió de su amigo y se marchó, dejando al prusiano completamente solo. No es que le importase, porque al fin y al cabo, ¡estar solo era genial!

Muy para su pesar, el pequeño Ludwig había llegado a casa y roto así su soledad. Nada más oír la voz del niño, Gilbert se abalanzó sobre él a modo de abrazo.

— ¡Luuuuddy! ¡Menuda mierda!

— ¿Q-qué pasa? – Preguntó el jovencito, totalmente desconcertado.

— Hazme caso: nunca confíes en nadie, especialmente en tus amigos. Un día hacen chistes sobre tomates y al día siguiente dejan que un francés loco te viole.

Ludwig lo observó en silencio. Casi nunca era capaz de entender bien a su hermano mayor.

— Lo que tú digas…

— ¡Los amigos son lo peor, Luddy, lo peor! Por eso no quiero que te acerques a niños con nombres raros… ¡Como Kuki y Luciano!

— Son Kiku y Feliciano…

— Espera, ¿cómo has dicho? – Preguntó Gilbert sorprendido - ¿Florencio? ¡Creo que ese es uno de los niños italianos que tanto adora Antonio!

— Posiblemente… - Respondió Ludwig – A veces en casa de Feliciano hay un chico de tu edad que hace cosas raras… Aunque suele pasar más tiempo con Lovino que con Felic…

— ¡Eso es, Rufino! ¡Antonio adora a Rufino! – Puso los brazos en jarra, orgulloso de su capacidad para relacionar conceptos - ¿Y hoy estaba en casa de los italianos esos?

— Creo que no, por eso Lovino —recalcó el nombre el pequeño alemán—, estaba de peor humor que de costumbre.

— Tengo que ir a hablar con el tal Rufino. Creo que él puede darme la respuesta.

Y tras decir eso, Gilbert se encerró en su cuarto, se lanzó en plancha en su cama y abrazó a su pollito de peluche favorito: Gilbird.

Ludwig entró en la cocina y vio un tomate aplastado en el suelo. Mientras lo recogía, se preguntaba en qué bollos se estaría metiendo su hermano.


	2. Tienen que cortar

**TIENEN QUE CORTAR**

* * *

><p>Quien dijera que Francis era un muchacho coqueto, estaba en lo cierto. Era capaz de pasar horas delante del espejo para estar perfecto (aunque la verdad él era guapo y no necesitaba tanto trabajo). Tanta dedicación a su imagen hacía que a veces, <em>sólo a veces<em> (es decir, siempre) llegase tarde al instituto. ¡Pero era por la belleza, era por una buena causa!

Apurado, salió de su casa y vio que su preciosa vecina y prima, Emma, estaba en la misma situación que él. ¿Emma llegando tarde a clase? Esto era nuevo para él.

— ¿Emma? ¿Cómo es que no estás ya en clase?

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, nada! Me quedé dormida – Soltó una risita.

— ¿Y tu hermano?

— Ya se ha ido hace mucho… No me quiso esperar.

Francis le sonrió y, junto a ella, fue corriendo al instituto. En el camino, el francés se percató de que la chica llevaba un colgante con un tomate. ¡Vaya, a Antonio le habría encantado aquel accesorio!

Cuando por fin entraron en el instituto, cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas clases. En la suya, precisamente, ya había entrado el profesor. _Merde_.

Después de disculparse en público por interrumpir la lección y por faltar al respeto tanto al profesor, como a sus compañeros y, sobre todo, a él mismo, se sentó en su silla. Qué profesor tan pesado, por Dios. A su lado estaba Antonio, que lo recibió con una de sus agradables sonrisas.

Al otro lado de Francis se situaba Gilbert, que no podía tener peor cara. No tenía ojeras, por lo cual el francés pudo deducir que su amigo no se había pasado la noche jugando a la consola. Tampoco tenía moratones, así que un sartenazo de Elizaveta también estaba descartado. El problema no era físico, sino emocional. ¿Seguiría molesto por lo de Antonio?

Francis hizo señas al albino para preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero lo ignoró completamente. Miró a Antonio y éste se encogió de hombros. Aquí pasaba algo raro.

Tras varias horas aguantando charlas soporíferas sobre asuntos que nunca le parecieron interesantes, Francis se levantó de su asiento y le dio una palmadita al albino, quien seguía sentado y con un puchero adornando su cara.

— ¡Qué cara tan cómica, Gilbo! ¿Se puede pasar qué te ha pasado ahora?

— Pregúntaselo a Carriedo.

— ¿Carriedo…? – Repitió Francis despacio.

Mala señal. Gilbert tenía que estar verdaderamente dolido con Antonio como para llamarlo por su segundo apellido.

El español, como de costumbre, miraba por la ventana sin enterarse de nada, ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba. Francis fue a hablar con él para indagar acerca del enfado del prusiano.

— Ey, Toni.

— ¡Hola, Francis! ¿Qué tal estás? – Dijo rápidamente con una sonrisa fulgente - ¡Qué buen día hace hoy, ¿eh? Perfecto para jugar un rato al fútbol y luego echarse una siesta bajo un árbol. ¡Aunque hoy no voy a poder hacer nada de esto, jajaja!

— Qué parlanchín estás hoy – Matizó el francés -. ¿Te ha pasado algo bueno? Sabes bien que tu felicidad es la felicidad del tito Francis.

— Jeje, bueno, sí… - Se ruborizó un poco – Ya te contaré… Hay ropa tendida.

Gilbert, furioso, se acercó a sus dos amigos y dio un puñetazo sobre el escritorio de Antonio, captando la atención de todos sus compañeros de clase.

— ¡Estoy hasta los huevos, Antonio! ¿Qué pasa, que a mí no me quieres contar nada y a Francis sí? ¡¿Acaso yo no soy tu amigo o qué? ¿Y a qué mierda viene eso de "ropa tendida"? ¿No quieres que yo lo oiga o qué?

— Gil, no me refería a ti… - Contestó algo nervioso.

— ¡No me jodas, sé que te referías a mí!

Antonio, empezando a cabrearse también, se levantó y apoyó las manos donde el albino había dado un golpe momentos atrás.

— ¿Sabes qué, Gilbert? ¡El mundo no gira a tu alrededor!

Ahí Francis reaccionó. Estaba ante una discusión entre sus dos mejores amigos. Vale, Antonio y él a veces discutían. Y también solía estar siempre riñendo con Gilbert, pero, ¿Antonio y Gilbert peleándose? ¡Eso sí que no podía ser!

El prusiano chasqueó la lengua, dolido por las palabras de su supuesto amigo. Los ojos verdes del moreno pudieron apreciar el malestar del otro chico, pero justo cuando se iba a disculpar, Gilbert comenzó a hablar.

— ¡El único que se cree el centro del universo eres tú! ¡Eres un egoísta que no piensa en nadie más! ¡Ayer ni viniste a pasar la tarde con nosotros y ni te disculpaste ni nos diste un jodido motivo! ¿Qué te crees?

— ¡Esto es el colmo! – Gritó Antonio - ¡Francis y tú sois mis amigos, pero eso no quiere decir que seáis las únicas personas que me importan! ¡Que Roderich y Elizaveta pasen de ti no quiere decir que yo no pueda divertirme con otra gente!

_Jaque Mate._

Francis sujetó a Gilbert antes de que hiciese alguna tontería. Antonio, por su parte, miró fijamente al albino sin decir palabra alguna y se fue.

El francés suspiró y soltó a su amigo. Gilbert se sentía triste, defraudado, deprimido y, ante todo, dolido. Quizás todo era culpa suya. Él siempre trataba a Antonio como si fuera una mascota y, si tanto apreciaba su amistad, tendría que haberlo tratado como a un amigo.

…

¿Pero qué mierda estaba pensando? ¡Claro que no era su culpa! Era culpa de _Carriedo_ por irse por ahí con sus nuevos amigos _súper chachis_ y _requetemolones_. ¡Pues mejor! ¿Quién necesitaba a un español idiota?

— Gilbert, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Francis con un deje de preocupación en su voz – Mira que sois infantiles…

— Él lo es, yo no - Se defendió - Yo soy asombroso.

— Asombrosamente estúpido – Señaló -. En fin, ahora vamos a ver a Antonio y hacéis las paces, ¿vale?

Tras oírse a sí mismo, Francis se sintió un poco más orgulloso. Al fin y al cabo, él era el tito Francis y tenía que comportarse como tal, guiando a sus pequeños por el buen camino de la vida.

— Y una mierda.

Ahí una pequeña parte del francés murió.

— ¿Qué? ¿No quieres hacer las paces con Antonio?

— Si quiere hacer las paces, que venga y que me pida perdón. Este asombroso servidor no cede ante mequetrefes como Carriedo.

Cuando el prusiano se ponía así, el rubio tenía ganas de darle una bofetada. Pero tenía que controlarse. Controlarse mucho.

— Haz lo que quieras. Yo voy a hablar con él. Allá tú con tu conciencia.

E hizo como que se iba. Se quedó en el marco de la puerta vacilando, esperando que Gilbert se levantase de un momento a otro y lo siguiese con la cabeza gacha. Así hizo.

Cuando iban por el pasillo preguntándose dónde podía haberse metido Antonio, ambos chicos se chocaron contra unas estudiantes. Nada más ni nada menos que Monique y Veronique.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero si aquí están dos de las flores más bellas del jardín! – Exclamó Francis con tono seductor.

— ¡Hola, Francis! Precisamente os estábamos buscando a vosotros – Dijo Veronique con una sonrisa torpe -. De parte de Emma, que le digáis a Antonio que lo espera después de clase.

En ese preciso momento, la mente privilegiada del francés comenzó a funcionar a toda marcha. Los sonrojos del español, las miradas perdidas, las sonrisas soñadoras, el colgante con forma de tomate, los mensajitos de parte de chicas… ¡Ahora todo cuadraba!

— ¡Ya lo entiendo todo! – Exclamó Gilbert súbitamente.

— ¡Yo también! ¿Cómo es posible que no nos hubiésemos dado cuenta antes? ¡Si era tan obvio! – El rubio soltó una sonora carcajada.

— ¡Ya! ¡Yo tampoco me hubiera imaginado que el memo ese se había unido a clases de cocina, pero en el fondo cuadra! Esa obsesión con los tomates no es normal.

— ¿Cocina? ¿Qué? ¡¿Estás tonto? – El francés pasó un brazo por el hombro de su amigo –Gilbo, lo que sucede es que nuestro pequeño Antonio ha caído en las redes del amor. ¿Me equivoco, chicas?

Las dos muchachas se ruborizaron un poco. ¿Qué deberían decir? ¡Habían prometido que sería un secreto!

— Pues… - Dijo Monique, aunque antes de que terminara, Gilbert ya estaba interrumpiendo.

— ¡¿Pero cómo se va a enamorar el cabeza de tomate? ¿De qué me intentas convencer, franchute?

— No te intento convencer de nada, eres tú quien no quieres ver la realidad.

— Mentira.

— Antonio se ha echado una novia – Dijo Francis con tono cantarín.

— Mentira.

— Y ahora después de clase va a hacer travesuras con ella.

— ¡Mentira!

— Y tú y yo estaremos ahí para espiarlos de la manera más perversa posible, ¿verdad?

— Verdad.

Los dos amigos sonrieron de manera macabra, aterrorizando a las dos chicas, que se marcharon tras atisbar las malas intenciones de aquellos dos. Ahora Gilbert ya no estaba _tan_ enfadado con Antonio, no. Al fin y al cabo, el pobre había caído ante alguna arpía que lo había seducido de mala manera.

— ¡Me pregunto quién le habrá hecho algo tan horrible a Antonio!

— Emma – Respondió Francis.

— ¡No descansaré hasta saber su identidad!

— Te estoy diciendo que es Emma, ¿estás sordo?

El resto de la jornada lectiva pasaba lentamente para Gilbert y Francis. Estaban ansiosos porque terminasen las clases de una puñetera vez. Antonio, en cambio, seguía preocupado. ¿Al final iba a quedar con Emma o no? ¿Gilbert seguiría enfadado con él? Echó un vistazo furtivo a su amigo.

Como el albino se sentaba delante de él, sólo pudo vislumbrar una espalda. _Porras_.

Cuando las clases por fin terminaron, Antonio se quedó delante del portón principal del instituto. Quería esperar por Emma, ¿pero y si no venía? Además, tenía que ir a recoger a Lovi al colegio y no quería hacerlo esperar. ¡Pobrecito!

Por otra banda, Francis y Gilbert estaban espiando al español de la forma más elegante y astuta jamás vista: ocultándose tras un arbusto. Al francés no le había hecho NADA de gracia aquella idea, pues se iba a manchar y a despeinar.

Antonio se ponía nervioso. Gilbert se impacientaba. Francis quería miccionar.

Antonio se ponía más nervioso. Gilbert se impacientaba más. Francis quería orinar.

Antonio se ponía aún más nervioso. Gilbert se impacientaba aún más. Francis quería mear ya.

Entonces llegó el gran momento: Emma apareció aparentemente de la nada y se quedó delante de Antonio, mirándolo con la cara más gatuna que un humano puede tener. Él la miró medio atontado y la abrazó _cuidadosamente_.

— ¡_Mein Gott_! ¡Es Emma! – Balbuceó sin creerse lo que veía.

— Eso ya te lo dije yo antes… Si es que no escuchas – El francés se llevó una mano a la frente.

— ¿Y ese abrazo de pitiminí? ¡Si Tomantonio parece que te va a espachurrar cuando te abraza! – Susurró Gilbert.

Francis le dio un codazo a su amigo para que se callara y le dejase observar la escena tranquilamente.

— ¡Siento haber llegado tarde! – Dijo la belga con una sonrisa - ¿Has estado esperando mucho tiempo?

— Qué va, no te creas – Respondió igualmente contento -. ¡Ah, antes de que se me olvide! Tengo algo para ti.

El tono cantarín del español revolvió las tripas del prusiano. Emma, por su parte, no sabía qué le iba a dar Antonio. ¿Un tomate? ¿Un beso, quizás? Tristemente, la primera opción era la más plausible, pero aún así aquel chico le parecía demasiado mono.

El joven, con toda la parsimonia del mundo, sacó una bolsita adornada con un lacito de su mochila y se lo dio a la rubia, sonrojándose ligeramente en el proceso.

— Espero que te guste… No es mucha cosa, pero ahora mismo no tengo mucho dinero…

— ¡No seas tonto! No hace falta que me regales nada – Le dio un beso en la mejilla – Además, hace apenas dos días me regalaste aquel colgante, ¿recuerdas?

Le mostró el colgante y ambos sonrieron. Antonio se alegraba de que la chica lo siguiese llevando puesto.

Emma se dispuso a abrir la bolsita. Dentro había una preciosa diadema verde que hacía juego con sus ojos. A Gilbert aquel detalle le pareció _cursi_. A Emma y Francis les pareció _adorable_.

— ¡Oooh! – Exclamó emocionada - ¡Pero qué bonito! ¡Me encanta! ¡Muchas gracias!

— ¡No hay de qué! – Sonrió – Ah, ¿me dejas ponértela?

— ¡Claro!

Con todo el cuidado del mundo, el español cogió la diadema de las manos de la muchacha. Tras vacilar unos instantes, colocó el accesorio gentilmente sobre los cabellos dorados de la belga.

— ¿Me queda bien? – Preguntó ilusionada.

— ¡Estás preciosa! – Contestó alegre tras ver la emoción de Emma.

Como si estuviesen sincronizados, ambos se abalanzaron sobre los brazos del otro y consumaron un abrazo cariñoso. En ese momento, Gilbert se dio cuenta de algo.

— Esos dos tienen que cortar – Dijo con decisión.


	3. ¡Se llama Lovino Vargas!

**¡SE LLAMA LOVINO VARGAS!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Francis aún seguía asombrado por las palabras de su amigo.<p>

«Esos dos tienen que cortar» Esas habían sido las palabras del prusiano.

Los dos estaban en casa del francés, discutiendo sobre el tema. A Francis no le cabía en la cabeza cómo el albino quería acabar con el noviazgo de su _segundo_ mejor amigo (el primero, obviamente, era él).

— ¿Pero no te das cuenta, gabacho? ¡Esa tía sólo está logrando apartar a Antonio de nuestro lado! ¿Qué va a pasar con el asombroso Trío de Malos Amigos?

Se hizo el silencio.

— En primer lugar, Emma no está intentando quitarnos a Toni. En segundo lugar, ¿qué es eso de Trío de Malos Amigos? ¿Desde cuándo nos llamamos así? ¡Siempre hemos sido los Tres Indeseables!

— ¿Pero qué dices? – se giró sin pensar - ¡Antonio, dame la razón!

Se volvió a formar un silencio, esta vez bastante incómodo. Gilbert estaba tan acostumbrado a pedirle la razón a Antonio que no se dio cuenta de que éste ya no estaba con ellos, sino con su _novia_. Apretó los puños.

— ¡¿Lo ves, francés, lo ves? ¡Tenemos que hacer que rompan por el bien de nuestra amistad!

Francis, ignorando las quejas pueriles de su amigo, lo miró fijamente.

— Gilbert, ¿te gusta Antonio?

— N-no.

— ¿Te gusta Emma?

— ¡No!

— ¿Entonces qué más te da que salgan juntos? Se quieren y si una cosa he aprendido, es que no se puede luchar contra el amor.

Gilbert quería replicar. Quería decirle al francés ese de mierda que estaba harto de perder a sus seres queridos por culpa del "amor". Quería decirle que ahora Roderich y Elizaveta pasaban de él desde que salían juntos. Quería decirle que no quería que eso volviese a ocurrir con Antonio, pero ¿cómo le iba a decir algo así a Francis? Él nunca lo comprendería.

— Lo que tú digas. Pero te voy a decir una cosa – se quedó dudando, pensando en qué decir -, Antonio pasará más tiempo con su chica y ya no podrás manosearle el culo.

Aquello fue una revelación para el francés. Súbitamente, se levantó de su sofá y alzó los puños.

— ¡Esa pareja tiene que romper _ya_!

Gilbert soltó una carcajada triunfal. Esto sería divertido, muy divertido.

Así, el prusiano y el francés comenzaron la llamada "Operación Tomatina", que consistía básicamente en hacer que Emma se desenamorase de Antonio y rompiese con él. Era simple.

**Operación Tomatina. Plan 1: **_**Rufinización**_

— ¿Qué es "rufinización"? – Preguntó el francés.

— Proceso mediante el cual Rufino nos ayuda a lavarle el cerebro a la Emma esa – Respondió orgulloso el prusiano.

— ¡Se llama Lovino, no Rufino!

— Pues eso, iremos a casa de Rufino para que nos ayude.

— ¿Y sabes dónde vive?

Gilbert miró con aires de superioridad a su colega. Qué pregunta tan tonta le acababa de hacer.

— ¿Cómo no lo voy a saber? Suelo ir a recoger a Lud a casa del niño ese – Se sintió el mejor hermano mayor del mundo – Vive al lado de la pastelería.

— ¿La de Elizaveta?

Mierda.

— S-sí. ¡Pero bueno, dejemos eso a un lado! – Se puso colorado - ¡El caso es que vamos ahora mismo a casa de Rufino!

— Lovino… -se cansó de repetirle el francés.

Y así hicieron. Salieron de la casa de los Bonnefoy y se dirigieron al hogar de los Vargas. El viaje había sido relativamente corto, pero Francis ya estaba cansado. Era un flojo.

Por fin, tras los múltiples jadeos del francés, ¡llegaron a casa de Ruffino y Florencio-Luciano, como se había empecinado en decir Gilbert. Llamó a la puerta educadamente (en realidad, dando golpes como un cosaco) hasta que un niño pequeño adorable abrió la puerta. Tanto Francis como Gilbert lo miraron con una sonrisa tierna.

— ¡Ve! ¡Hola! ¿Eres el hermano de Ludwig? Ahora mismo no está aquí.

— ¿Ve? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver? – Preguntó Gilbert.

Francis le atestó una colleja a su compañero. Pero qué tonto podía ser a veces.

— Hola, Felicianito. ¿Podemos hablar con tu hermano?

— ¡Con Rufino! – Exclamó el prusiano acariciándose su dolorida nuca.

— Con Lovino – Aclaró el francés -. No le hagas caso a este chico. Está loco.

Feliciano ladeó el cabeza, confuso. Qué chicos tan raros. Invitó a aquellos dos jóvenes a entrar y los condujo hasta la habitación de Lovino. Llamó a la puerta y se fue.

— ¡Hasta luego! – Dijo el niño.

La sonrisa tonta de los dos adolescentes tras ver a aquel niño tan bueno se desvaneció completamente cuando su hermano mayor abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Decir que tenía cara de pitbull no era exagerar nada.

— ¡¿Quiénes sois vosotros? Si sois amigos de Antonio, que sepáis que ese cabrón no está aquí.

Gilbert se volteó a sí mismo y a su amigo, intentando hablar con él sin que el niño los oyese.

— Oye, ¿estás seguro de que este es Rufino? Toño siempre nos describe a un niño mono… No a _eso_.

— Calla, hombre, que nos está oyendo. Y se llama _Lovino_, no _Rufino_.

Los dos volvieron a mirar al niño y Francis le sonrió tranquilamente.

— Mira, Lovi, queríamos hablar contigo. ¿Tú por algún casual sabes si Antonio tiene una "amiga"?

— Uh, últimamente no para de hablar de una tal Emma. ¡Es un pesado!

— ¡¿A qué sí? – Dijo Gilbert, cruzando los brazos y asintiendo con una sonrisa – No soy el único que piensa en Toño es un plasta.

— Pero el otro día me la presentó… - Se sonrojó – E-es muy simpática.

El francés se fijó en aquel rubor y sonrió ladinamente.

— ¿Y no te gustaría que dejasen de ser "amigos"? Así podrías volver a pasar tiempo con Antonio y, ya de paso, podrás casarte con Emma cuando seas mayor.

¿Él, casándose con Emma? Se puso rojo como un tomate (menos mal que Antonio no estaba presente, porque si no ya estaría recordándoselo).

— ¡N-no tengo ningún interés en hacer nada de eso!

— Pues mi hermano me dijo que echas de menos a Toño.

— Tu hermano es una patata de mierda – El pequeño cruzó los brazos, mostrando una actitud desafiante.

— ¡Me cago en el niño! – Exclamó Gilbert - ¡Si tuvieras un par de años más, te pegaría un par de hostias bien dadas!

Ante eso, el niño se amedrentó un poco. Sólo un poco. Francis suspiró y se puso de cuclillas, para poder mirar al niño desde un ángulo mejor.

— Mira, nosotros queremos que nuestro Toni vuelva con nosotros. Y tú parece que también lo echas de menos. Si rompiese con Emma, él volvería. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

Lovino se quedó vacilando durante un momento. Se mordía los labios y miraba hacia los lados, pensando en qué decir. Justo cuando los adolescentes estaban a punto de degustar el sabor de la victoria, el pequeño hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta.

— Paso. Si el idiota ese es feliz con Emma, ¡bien por él! ¿A mí qué más me da? – Miró hacia abajo avergonzado – Además, Emma es muy buena y, aunque no sé qué le ha visto al imbécil de Antonio, parece ser feliz con él.

Y dio un portazo.

Los dos se quedaron perplejos. ¿Aquel niño les estaba dando lecciones de ética? Se sintieron un poco mal, pero siguieron con su plan. Sólo tendrían que hacer un par de cambios.

**Operación Tomatina. Plan 1.5: **_**Rufinización fingida**_

Ahora estaban en la habitación de Gilbert. Francis intentaba no concentrar su vista en ningún punto en concreto, pues sabía que si lo hacía se iba a reír. Y mucho. El cuarto de su amigo estaba inundado de peluches y cosas inservibles.

Pero en el fondo se alegraba. Si le dejaba entrar en un lugar tan ridículo, significaba que el prusiano confiaba en él.

— Te quiero, Gilbert – Dijo Francis secando una lagrimilla falsa de su ojo.

— ¿Quién no va a querer a alguien tan asombroso como yo? – Dijo orgulloso, soltando una carcajada – Va, dame tu móvil.

— ¿Para qué?

— Tú dámelo.

El francés obedeció y le entregó su teléfono. Gilbert se dispuso a cotillear la guía de contactos. La mayoría de las personas eran "fulana1", "fulana2", "tío-bueno5"… Sin comentarios. Al cabo de un rato, encontró el número de Emma. Llamó.

— ¿Qué haces, idiota? – Preguntó el francés más aterrorizado del mundo.

— Tú confía en mí.

Y tras unos instantes, alguien se puso en la otra línea.

— _¡Hola! ¿Quién es? ¿Francis?_

Mierda, no había ocultado el número del francés.

— Ve, ¡soy Rufino Vergas y te voy a decir que Antonio tiene revistas de señoras desnudas! ¡Kesesese!

— ¡Se llama Lovino Vargas, descerebrado! – Susurró Francis mientras golpeaba a su amigo - ¡Y el que dice "ve" es el hermano!

— ¿Qué? ¿Perdona, quién eres? -preguntó la belga, confusa.

— …Mierda – Murmuró Gilbert sin darse cuenta.

Y colgó. El prusiano colgó avergonzado, consciente de que su asombroso plan había fallado miserablemente. En estos momentos, el rubio tenía ganas de darle el mayor puñetazo del mundo.

— ¡¿Pero tú estás tonto? ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Y ya te he dicho que se llama _Lovino_, no _Rufino_! ¿Y de dónde leches has sacado eso de "Vergas"?

En algún otro lugar de aquella ciudad, una chica miraba su teléfono móvil con asombro. No sabía lo que acababa de pasar, pero tampoco quería averigüarlo. Era el típico evento que era mejor olvidar.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Antonio preocupado.

— Nada… Un tal Rufino Vergas dice que ves revistas de señoras desnudas… - La belga intentó contener la risa.

Antonio, menos discreto, estalló en una sonora carcajada. ¡Había que ser tonto para llamar a alguien y decirle eso!

De pronto se dio cuenta de que posiblemente habían sido sus "amigos" los que habían llamado. «Será sólo una broma sin malicia», pensó para sí mismo. No tenía ni idea de que sus amigos estaban dispuestos a ir mucho más lejos.


End file.
